The Legend of Kate
by DogDrawler
Summary: Kate, the renowned daughter of Winston is competing in her first Great Games to represent her pack. She is against Nars, son of one of the best Alphas in Jasper Park. With rag-tag, Omega underdogs as her teammates, it becomes unlikely for her to win but will a new learned move change everything? Or will her new Omega friend fail her? Read to find out what had happened :)
1. Chapter 1: Competition

Chapter 1: Competition **(written from April 24th to April 28th)**

"I know what to do mom. Please don't remind me," Kate moaned to her mother who was watching her practice. Her father, Winston rolled his eyes and smiled at them.

"Kate, you must listen to me," her mother, Eve insisted. "We're preparing you for something big."

"What is it?" Kate asked. "You never bothered to tell me."

"It's hard to explain but we know you'll do good in it."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm training for? Does it have a name...?" Eve had sighed.

"You're training for the Games," said Winston. His voice echoed through the valley they were in.

"Games? What Games?"

"The Great Wolf Games," he answered.

"What is that, dad?"

"It's where you and four others are going to represent our pack by competing in three events," he explained. Kate grew excited. This was something she always wanted to do.

"I'm going to represent the Western Pack? Great! Now I really want to train... hard! I'm going to be the best and greatest Alpha who ever lived!" Winston chuckled to Kate burst of enthusiasm.

"Good. Lilly will be joining you."

"My sister? Omegas can compete too?"

"The Games are for all critters, big and small," said Eve. "The events start in the spring, more than enough time to train and find teammates."

"Will you be picking the other three?" Kate asked.

"Sure but... we'll let you pick someone yourself if you want."

"Really, mom?" Pawsome! I'm going to find someone right now!" She started to run up the valley to the den grounds.

"Be back!" she heard Winston yell before they went out of her sight. "Oh, and remember, Kate! Junior-aged critters only!"

"Got it, dad!" She continued on.

The den grounds looked perfectly peaceful. As Kate strolled through, looking around, the wolves there were focused on their occupations like any other regular autumn day.

"Hmm... What will I pick?" she told herself. She didn't want just any critter. She wanted the _perfect_ critter. So she scanned the area, searching for the perfect critter her age.

Just then, a pup appeared in the distance. His luxurious orange fur flowed orderly in the winds that began to pick up. Kate was mesmerized by him. There was no doubt that he was an Alpha. He was the _perfect_ one! She went down from the perch she stood on to meet him.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"Oh, hi. Kate, right?" She was surprised. How did this pup know her name?

"You know me?" she asked. The orange pup gave a small laugh.

"Everybody knows you. You're the daughter of Winston." Kate felt embarrassed.

"Oh, right. So... are you a Junior?"

"Certainly," he answered.

"Alright. What is your name?"

"My name is Garth."

"Interesting name. Would you like to represent the Western Pack by joining my team for the Great Wolf Games?" The pup then bursted out laughing. Kate looked confused.

"You're kidding, right?" said Garth.

"Uhh... no..."

"You're not? Oh. Well, look, in case you don't know, I'm not a Western, I'm an Eastern.

"You're from the Eastern Pack?"

"Duh... In fact, I'm representing the Eastern Region in the Games."

"Really? Then what are you doing at our den grounds?" she asked.

"Relax. Our practice field is overgrown with weeds. We've gotten permission from your father to use yours. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get there."

"Us?" Garth walked past her. Following him were four other grinning wolves who all looked like dedicated Alphas. Kate studied her competition. She didn't feel even a bit out of her league.

"See you later, I guess. And good luck," said one of them.

Kate smiled widely, raising one eyebrow and replied:

"Thanks but I don't need it... Now... where can I find another, more suitable Junior-aged wolf?"

Meanwhile, miles away at the Northern Pack, a Junior was doing his immense training for the Games. His father, Flynn was training him hard. He was known as the best Alpha in the Northern Pack and he highly expected his son named Nars to be the same.

"C'mon, son! You're the best! Remember that. Don't let anything stand in your way."

"*pant* What is my competition?" Nars asked firmly as he was running around the field he was told to go around.

"Well, the Easterns are sending an all-Alpha team with Tony's son as the captain. They're the team to beat."

"*pant* Anything else? What about the Western Region?"

"They only thing Winston has confirmed is that he's having his two daughters in their team with the eldest, Kate as the captain."

"*pant* Kate? That weak Alpha of the Western Region! I've heard of her. Ha! Too easy! I won't allow myself to be beaten by a girl."

"I know you can win this for our pack. Do not let our reputation down! For the Northerners!"

"*pant* For the Northerners!" they hurrahed.

Next: Chapter 2: Recruitment


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

Chapter 2: Recruitment **(written from May 9th to May 23rd, 2014)**

"Air wolf!" yelled Humphrey as he jumped from a high ledge and splashed into the mud puddle. He and his friend laughed as the mud got all over their faces. They were Omegas; the peacekeeping and fun-loving members of a pack. Their rank was low and inferior but they still played a vital importance in a pack's networks of communication.

"Dog, that was pawsome!"

"I know, Salty," Humphrey agreed. "We should do things like this more often. Imagine the fun we could have!" He grabbed Salty's chest and brought it close to his. "Stick with me, pup, we'll go places."

"Ha, ha. Humphrey, you are some wolf."

"Well, my good friend, I wouldn't be 'some wolf' if we weren't buddies."

"Why, thank you."

Both Humphrey and Salty knew they were going to be the greatest of friends but alas, finding more fun became more scarce. What were two Omegas supposed to do? It had been said that riding a log down a mountain was fun but the dangers were extreme. Still, they were quite determined and desperate enough to try anything. Omegas without fun was like a berry bush without its berries. Where one couldn't survive without the other.

Kate had felt the same way. Her placement in the competition couldn't survive without a team. Since she was allowed to pick only one, she tried to find the perfect critter, one who was up to the challenge.

When she had witnessed Humphrey's jump into the large puddle, she realized that maybe he was the one she was looking for. His form of jumping looked elegant and magnificent to her; very Alpha-like.

She walked over to the two pups who noticed her before she got the chance to speak. They had never seen a girl walk up to them on purpose; nor this beautiful before.

"My, my," Salty flirted as he wiped the fur on his head back, knocking some mud into Humphrey's wide open eyes in which he blinked. "Hey..."

"Hi," Kate replied, smiling. Humphrey didn't say anything. He was looking straight in her eyes.

"What brings you here, Kate?" Salty asked.

"You know her?" said Humphrey.

"Duh. This is the pack leader's daughter."

"An Alpha? I didn't know..." Kate was relieved that at least one wolf didn't know her already. "Hi, I'm Humphrey," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," said Kate. They shared the same face. "I've uhh... come to offer something."

"Like, what?" Salty twisted his head in curiosity.

"Would one of you two like to join my dad's team for the Great Wolf Games?"

"The Games?" the males both repeated. They looked at each other in dismay and afterwards, suddenly bursted into a volley of laughter. Kate stared at them.

"Who ever heard of an Omega competing in the Great Games?" said Humphrey. "Thanks for that joke. I really needed it."

"I'm not joking. I mean it," she declared.

"I think she's firm," said Salty. His friend scratched his head with his right back paw. Fleas were becoming a problem for him lately. It took him a while to confirm that they weren't kidding.

"Oh, come on! Omegas in the Games? That's as realistic as Salty getting a date!" he admitted with no hesitation.

"Yeah! Wait, what did you say?" Salty asked, confused. Humphrey continued.

"Even know the Games are open to all critters, no team has ever had Omegas; let alone won at least one event with them.

"But think about it, Humphrey," said Kate. "Maybe you'll surprise even yourself." She was getting desperate. "And maybe if we win, Omegas would probably be more respected."

"Respected? I see your point..." He nodded off to his friend who had an infectious grin on his face. "Okay, I'll join... on one condition..."

"What do you want?" she asked, thinking that maybe all he wanted was some food. Omegas were unfortunately the last members to eat. But that wasn't it at all.

"Salty comes with me." That almost made Kate laugh. But it died down quickly.

"But I'm only allowed to chose one critter!"

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you then..."

"Wait! I'll uhh... see what I can do, alright?"

"Deal." Humphrey and Kate then pawshaked.

**Elsewhere...**

"I'd like you to meet your team," Flynn announced. Nars studied them. He became impressed.

"The pack leader picked _them_?" he asked.

"With a little help from my input," his father said, proudly. "In order from left to right this is: Star, who specializes in running events; Paige, who has a thing for jumping; Rose, who may be a medium-sized fox but don't let her size fool you; and Star's sister, Misty, who is good on the rocks like you."

"I see. Shouldn't we start training?"

"I thought you'd never ask, son." Nars got in line with his teammates which were all females. They all looked at him quietly as he got himself ready for their warm-up. "Alright, team! You know the ol' Northern way! I want to see those little legs choppin'! Rumble them now!" Flynn yelled. They stared marching in place.

"Faster!" Nars encouraged. The group upsettingly copied him. The sounds of their little paws synchronized together to create a special intertwined _tap-tap_ pattern that was only unique to the Northern wolves. It was their desire to win so much that gave the pack its reputation for being a two-time defending champ in the Games, however, could a desire to just win last forever? The Games were created to dedicate the notion to have fun in a sporting contest, not for the pride of one's own region. Could a fire burn so far?

**Next: **Chapter 3: Training Day


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

Chapter 3: Training Day **(written from June 23rd to July 4th)**

"So... how did it go?" asked Salty as Kate walked out of her parents' den. She had a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Swell, thanks to you two," she answered.

"Why, you're welcome," Humphrey said, playing along.

"Shut up," Kate growled.

"Why so so spiteful?" asked Salty.

"Well... when I presented you two to my mom and dad, they said stuff like, 'Please, Kate! Please. No jokes right now. I can barely breathe...' Next, when they realized I wasn't kidding, they scolded me for "not listening" to their directions. And finally, they decided that if the team was going to have not two but THREE Omegas, then they were going to draft a really good Alpha to make it even."

"Seriously?" Humphrey responded.

Suddenly, Winston and Eve exited their den and walked up to their daughter. Kate knew from their looks that they weren't very enthusiastic anymore.

"It's settled. We start training tomorrow," her father declared.

"Okay Dad," she acknowledged. They both then walked away. That's when Humphrey realized what Winston had just said. His eyes widened.

"Wait. Did you just say 'training'?"

**The next day...**

The whole team gathered to the Western Pack's practice field. The Easterns were given permission to practice on the east side while the Westerns were only allowed to practice to the west side.

"Looks like they've already started their training," said Winston who was watching the Easterns. Can-do, the specially drafted player was beside him.

"Don't worry boss, we'll crush those pathetic excuses. The best they can do is make some sad attempt. Luckily, you were smart enough to pick me (I mean, who wouldn't) to help with your Omega problem."

"That's nice of you Can-do but please say kind words to the Easterns. There's enough turmoil between me and Tony already." That's when Winston turned around as Kate approached with the rest of the team.

"The Omegas are late as usual, sir," she reported. Her father sighed.

"Omegas will be Omegas."

"Why do we have to have them on our team anyway?" asked Can-do. "Won't they just slow us down?"

"Just think of this as an experiment," he whispered in his ear. "I want to see what they can do."

"Is this the Alpha you guys were talking about?" asked Salty. "He looks tiny." Kate looked at Can-do. Her mouth dropped. She had had a disturbing history with him. Humphrey knew him too and didn't like him either.

"Yo Kate. How's it going?" he flirted.

"Not on your tiny life. Don't talk to me," she ordered.

"You'll learn to like me sooner or later. I don't know why you bother trying not to."

"Maybe it's because of your tiny brain," Lilly suggested, trying to make a joke.

"Why does everybody bring size into this? You stay out of this! Need I remind you that us Alphas are more dominant!"

"Leave them alone!" Humphrey barked. Can-do was a small pup who always got what he wanted but Humphrey wasn't about to let get his way with Kate or Lilly. He actually began to care about them even know they sort of just met and don't really like him themselves but as peacekeeper, he must do his job.

"What did you say Omega?!" Can-do growled.

"What I'm saying is, you can't go around bossing wolves because of their rank. Besides, none of us technically haven't been officially assigned a rank yet so that actually means that you're no more dominant than me."

"He's right," said Kate. "I believe that's the smartest thing you ever said since I first met you." Can-do then walked up to Humphrey and was about to smack in the face with his paw but in the nick of time Winston howled.

"Come over here pups! Training day one starts now!"

"Next time Omega..." Can-do whispered in Humphrey's large right ear. It sent chills down his spine.

"Line up!" Winston yelled. The five pups got into a line; first was Can-do, second unfortunately was Kate, third was Lilly, fourth was Salty, and fifth was Humphrey. "Now... after examining the Easterns back there, I've realized that if we're going to beat an all-alpha team, we must train harder than them.

"Are you kidding me?" said Humphrey.

"No, Humphrey. I'm not kidding. But don't you worry. This won't be as hard as exercising in Alpha School."

"What a relief."

"However, I want all of you to run a lap around the field in under one minute."

"Wait. What?"

"Go!" he ordered. All five of them sprinted. The Eastern team and their coach, Smokey watched as the pups ran around them. It wasn't long before Kate was in the lead. Humphrey, though was far in the back behind Salty.

"Come on dog! You gotta keep up!"

"I can't Salty! My body' just wasn't designed for this!"

Soon, the last turn came until the finish line. This turn was quite sharp, When Kate reached it, she tried to turn her body but the dirt was so slippery that when she planted her right paws, they slipped under her left, making her trip.

"Ha, ha! Nice one Kate!" Can-do teased as he passed her. And almost instantly after that, he fell too in the same way. In fact, one by one, they all tripped on themselves and fell. Winston felt embarrassed as the Eastern team laughed.

"Stop that now!" he yelled. The thickness in his voice scarred them. "We just go a lot of work to do."

"It's gonna take more than 'a lot' to even qualify," said Smokey. Garth nodded beside him.

"Not if they believe..." Winston whispered.

**Next:** Chapter 4: The First Event

* * *

**The next chapter will be quite an interesting one.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Event

Chapter 4: The First Event ** (written from August 15th to September 7th, 2014)**

As the valley filled with spectators, Winston gathered up the Western team on one of the nearby hills and told them to stay put and try examining their competitors while he would go talk with the other coaches.

He went to the bottom of the valley near the playing field where he met Smokey.

"My team is ready Smokey. Yours?"

"Mine was ready many moons ago. It's hard to believe your Omegas found the playing field."

"Yeah? Well... um..."

"Go ahead Winston. Say it. It can't change the fate of this event. Just face it. Your daughter will fail you. Once the Games are over and we win, the Eastern team will have the right to put the Games in Alpha wolf club which we all know you don't like so that means that every time the season comes around, you would pass and never again play in the Great Games, destroying the good name of the Western Pack."

"Was this your plan from the beginning?"

"More or less," he answered. "And it's gonna work."

Suddenly, from above, an owl swooped down and landed in between them. Some of her feathers were painted black from blackberries. That meant that she was an umpire. As soon as the wolves saw those painted feathers, they stood still and became quieter in respect.

"Hmm... Nice day for a game," she commented, walking past Winston and Smokey, looking around.

"I couldn't agree more ma'am," Winston replied.

"Please... It's the least I could do after all you've done me. Now are all of your teams ready?"

"Mine is," said Smokey.

"Mine is too," said Winston.

"Mine also," said Flynn as he approached them.

"Nice. The fist event will start soon. Go tend to your teams while we get ready in our positions. We'll call when we're done." All three coaches went to their teams. When Flynn made it to his team, he talked straight to Nars.

"Remember. Crush the Easterns today. We'll deal with leftover scraps later."

"Don't worry Dad. I got it handled. The last thing those Easterns will see is my tail. For the Northerners!"

"Heh, heh. You will make me proud."

**Meanwhile..,**

Just as the Northerners were getting ready with their signature chants and their warm-ups, Winston was informing his team about how the fist event was going to go. He hoped that the Omegas would understand him. They haven't really been on his good side lately, but that wasn't a reason not to trust their performance. They did okay during the winter training. It was just a matter of time before he was able to see how much they've learned.

"Okay team. Today is judgment day. The day when everybody starts guessing who's gonna win. If we get eliminated, then the good name of the Western Pack will be questioned. We can't let that happen. This day will be a relay race. Do any of you know what that is?" Kate raised her paw.

"Yes?"

"It's when every team gets in a strategic line in front of the start/finish line on the field and one at a time, a player in line must go around the field full of obstacles, come back to their team line and signal the next in line to do the same. The first team to get their last player to cross the start/finish wins."

"Good job Kate. I like your memory. So... yeah. We're doing what she said."

"What strategic order will you have us in?" asked Can-do.

"That's a good question. I think Salty should be last and you should be second last. Lilly should be first with Kate and Humphrey right after."

"I believe that works," Salty agreed. "When does the event start?" Just after he said that, a loud screech rippled the air. It was the umpire. Her graceful wings were spread out and her small beak was wide open as she was perched on top of some random wolf's back.

"Now actually," said Winston. "All of you, go to the field and get in your correct order."

Every pup of all three teams walked over to the playing field and got into their assigned order. The pups in the front examined the field. It was pretty simple. All each of them had to do was to go around the outside of three large boulders, come back and touch the next pup's paw, making them do the same thing. But what Winston noticed that worried him was the third boulder. To go around that, it required a sharp right turn which was something every wolf struggled with, especially the Western team. No pup, not even Kate could get close to mastering it since day one. It was just something that had to be dealt with on the job.

When the crowds were quiet and teams looked ready, another screech was heard, marking the official start to the Great Wolf Games. As Lilly of the Western team, Rose, a fox of the Northern team, and Rita of the Eastern team started running, the umpire and assistants flew off into the air and looked down at the action below. The Western owls had way better vision than the wolves, able to see their prey miles away in the sky making them perfect for the job. Usually, they would be sleeping at this time of day because they were nocturnal but the owls and the Western Pack had an agreement. Every one and a while, the owls would help with the Games in exchange for letting them control the rodent population in the pack (not including squirrels, rabbits, or porcupines). It was a win-win.

As the event dragged on, things weren't looking good for the Westerns. They were on Humphrey's run now in last place while the first place pack, the Northern team was already on their fifth leg which was Nars's. Kate and her father knew Humphrey wasn't a good runner, but at least someone who was was next: Can-do.

When the Northern team finished with Nars howling the Northern chant, they won easily. They had actually broken a time record set a long time ago when the East and the West were together as one pack; before they had split. After that happened, the East stopped trying their hardest. That let Can-do catch up, making the East and West tied.

"Come on guys! Beat him!" yelled Smokey. "Do whatever you have to and I mean it!"

"This is your chance! Don't give up!" Winston shouted.

Soon, it all came down to Garth and Salty. East versus West. Smokey versus Winston. And as the leg progressed, everybody become more and more quiet.

Suddenly, when Garth and Salty went around the third boulder, something went wrong. It happened so fast and so sudden that the owls above could barely see it. Just as they passed, they were right next to each other. Then, there was a quick cracking noise. No time after that, Salty fell on the ground and slid about three feet off course. Garth continued going until he passed the start/finish line, supposedly putting the Eastern team in second place, but the event wasn't over until the umpire said so.

"Cheaters! Cheaters!" yelled Winston, slamming his paw into the grass. The crowds behind him were buzzing with chatter.

Humphrey then ran from where he was next to Kate to Salty. He had to help his best friend.

"Salty! Are you okay? What happened? Speak to me!"

"I'm not dead idiot! That fool with me... he purposely stepped on my ankle. I think he broke my paw..."

"Are you sure it's broken. It could just be-"

"Oww!" Salty yelped as Humphrey touched the area.

"Oh... I guess it is broken. Well... it's gonna be alright. Umpire! Umpire!" he called. The bird spiraled down and landed next to him.

"No worries. I heard from above," she said.

"You did? How?"

"My ear slits. I'm a superb listener... Don't worry about your teammate. He's in good paws as you say."

"He's not only my teammate, he's my friend."

"So I hear Can your friend get up?"

"I can try..." said Salty

"Okay but be careful."

Salty brought up his three working paws and tried to stand. That's when Winston came over to the site along with two other Alphas that together helped Salty move to the nearest den where he could receive treatment.

"Do you know what happened Sanja?" Winston asked the umpire.

"Not quite. Salty claims that the Eastern team stepped on his ankle."

"Those idiots! They'll do anything to win!"

"We can't jump to conclusions yet Winston. I'm going to talk to the Easterns."

She took off in the air and flew over to Smokey who was celebrating his victory.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" he asked, not expecting her.

"Hi. I've come to talk to you."

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Umm... the Western team has an injured player and according to their player, you are responsible for his broken paw."

"What I didn't know it was that serious. I would never intend to hurt any of my opponent's players. As a coach, I have read and agreed thee Great Games' Oath of Good Sportsmanship."

"Really? But didn't you say and I quote, "Do whatever you have to and I mean it?"

"Yes, I did say that. I was telling my player, Garth to do his best no matter what. I didn't want any thoughts to clog up his mind or anything that would stop him from going the extra mile."

"Okay. I've heard enough." She went back to Winston.

"Well?" he said.

"He denied any wrongdoing. It sounds like he's lying but I'm not too sure. There's not much I could do now."

"Man! They're so crafty. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to tell the public the whole deal. Excuse me."

The umpire went up into the cloudless blue sky and faced towards the crowds that surrounded the field.

"Attention wolves, bears, and any other creature watching this! The incident that involved the injury of one of the Westerns is going to have to be further investigated. What we know for sure is that the Northern team has won this event and will definitely move on to the second event. Tomorrow mourning I will announce me and my assistants' decision on whether the East or the West can move on." The crowds roared in excitement.

"Do you think we will be eliminated?" Humphrey asked Kate as she sat next to him. "I think we did a good job."

"Tomorrow we'll find out. I just hope that our team can at least hold on."

**Next: **Chapter 5: Mooch


	5. Chapter 5: Mooch

Chapter 5: Mooch** (written from December 10th to December 11th, 2014)**

"Well?" said Humphrey, waiting patiently outside the Western Pack Healers' Den for Males with the rest of the team as Winston came out with a frown.

"It's broken," he admitted. The whole team gasped except Can-do who moaned.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Hutch. "He can't play."

"Yeah? Do we have to forfeit?" said Lilly.

"Relax pups," Winston cooed. "We're not going forfeit. It's true Salty is unable to play but that gives us an oppertunity. We have 'till the next event tomorrow to get another player; a really good player. Of course, that is if the umpire lets us go, but I'm sure it's imminent."

"Another player? Hmm..." Kate started thinking.

"What is it sweetie?" her father asked.

"I was just thinking where would ever find that someone."

"I think I know someone!" Humphrey called out. Everybody looked at him, surprised. "What?"

**Later at Shadow Forest...**

Kate and Hutch decided to follow Humphrey through the Shadow Forest. He said this was where this mystery wolf lived. The Shadow Forest was a dense region in the far corner of the Western Pack that was named after the fact that little sunlight could reach the forest floor. Not many wolves were enthusiastic about heading here nor were there planing to live there because of it's isolation. Rumors has that a mysterious ghost pup with defined glowing eyes haunts this region. Apparently, the only wolf known to live here was the one Humphrey described.

"It had to be Shadow Forest..." Kate uttered as she walked alongside Hutch on one of the few trails in the forest. "It couldn't have been "Light Forest" or... or "Happy Forest." Of all forests, it had to seriously be Shadow Forest!"

"You're not scared, are you?" said Humphrey before chuckling.

"What? No! What ever had made you think I am scared?"

All of the sudden, an owl unexpectedly hooted. Kate jumped on her toes and made a quick shriek.

"Pretty obvious," said Hutch.

"Where is this, "Mooch" anyway Humphrey? Are you sure he's even here?"

"Calm down Kate. You have nothing to worry about when ol' Humphrey's in the lead."

"That doesn't make it any comforting."

"Look! His den is right there!" Ahead was big dark den that was seemingly hiding in the grasses. Kate wasn't in any mood to be the next victim of the ghost pup. She hesitates to go further.

"Wow. Does this pup live all by himself?" Hutch asked Humphrey.

"Yep. He met a moon ago. He said his parents died mysteriously and he buried the bodies." That certainly stopped Kate. Soon, the others noticed.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Well, excuse me for my will to live."

_"I have an idea. Go around the back,"_ Humphrey whispered. "Kate, if you don't move from your spot, the ghost pup will get you."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think I'm going to believe you!"

"Because that's what the ghost does. When you're still, he slowly... creeps upon his prey like a focused Alpha, slowly... slowly... getting closer... Then... HE GETS YA'!" At the very same time, Hutch grabbed one of Kate's back legs in a flash.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Nearly surprised to death, Hutch let's go. Kate then makes a run for the den. She trips on a small twig and falls head-first into the large cave where a chubby light brown wolf is awakened and startled. The others came in.

"Humphrey? I didn't ask for you to bring guests..."

"Mooch, I request your help. These pups with me are my friends: Kate and Hutch."

"Hello, nice to meet you Mooch," greeted Kate. Mooch was older than all of them by a lot. According to his age, he should be done with school by now and ranked.

"What assistance do you ask of me?" he asked Humphrey.

"It's about the Great Games. Remember those?" Kate was puzzled

"Wait, this pup is has been to the last great games?" Humphrey tried to explain.

"Yes, sort of. See, Mooch was born really and I mean REALLY late last year. His parents who first settled in the Shadow Forest were trying to create another pack within the Western Pack since the forest was really secluded because outsiders wouldn't dare to come in. When the Great Wolf Games rolled around his mother signed him, his Alpha father, two bears, and squirrel to represent their pack. The isn't really an age limit for the Games (besides bears) so it was alright. Things were going really good until his father ate the squirrel who was sick that day. After that, no other critter would join their team in fear of getting eaten so they had to forfeit. Then, as we predicted, the disease from the squirrel maybe killed his father and his mother not long after. Moons passed and I found him alone like this a moon ago when I went exploring. We've been talking about getting him to outside world since so he can finally graduate school and become the Omega he wanted to be, but he says he too attached to the forest and doesn't want to leave his parents' burial grounds."

"Whoa... I'm so sorry for you," Kate apologized.

"It's okay," Mooch replied.

"Will you please help us?" said Hutch. "We're in desperate need of a player for our team. We only got 'till tomorrow."

"Hmmmm..."

"C'mon, do us this solid!" Humphrey persuaded. "It would be radical if we actually get an experienced player."

"How bad is it?"

"We're in last place. Our last player, Salty mysterious got hurt on the field during our latest event which was our first. We're sure the Easterns did it on purpose but the field is being investigated because they denied it. We'll get word of who passes next mourning at the second event."

"And because we're confident that we'll pass, we want you to help us. Don't worry it'll just be for a few days. You can come back here when we're done," Kate added.

"Hmmm... I'll do it! As long as I come back here."

"Deal. Welcome to the Western team."


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Event

Chapter 6: The Second Event** (written from May 15th to May 16th, 2015)**

Today was the second event of the Great Games. Located in an area of the Western Pack that Kate has never seen before, she felt worried. Only hours earlier, the lead umpire owl named Sanja had announced that since the investigation will take longer than expected, both packs will be allowed to move on... for now and the Games will resume. Kate knew they were lucky. It's not everyday something like this happens.

This event was different. It was again a relay race, but instead of pups being in a line, the next pups in the legs will be stationed on the trail itself. The trail in the race was treacherous. It was just a hill of nothing but jagged rocks. Some were smooth enough to work as platforms as a "stepping stone" while others might even be deadly. Many pups have been known to get hurt in the second event. None have been killed, but Kate and others still didn't want to become the first ones. This race also had six legs, not five, so the first pup will have to be recycled for the last.

"I don't know, Dad. Doesn't this seem a little too dangerous?" said Kate, finding excuses.

"Don't you want to represent our pack?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts. Sometimes you just gotta laugh in the face of danger. Is this what your mother would want?"

"With all due respect, sir," said Humphrey. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"I want all you guys to try your hardest, especially you Humphrey. We can't have any slowdowns. Here, it might ruin us."

"'Bout time somebody said it," Can-do commented.

"Can-do. Please. Language," Winston scolded. Hutch came up to him.

"What's the line-up now?" he asked.

"It's gonna be the same thing except I want Lilly and Humphrey to switch places. That way, Humphrey will do the easiest parts of the rocks."

"Wow Humphrey. You get to be the first and last," said Kate.

"I do? I mean... of course I do!"

"Yeah. You'll do good there! If you win, we'll be the first Omega to win a race in the Games! I believe in you!"

"Thanks Kate!"

**Later...**

The signalling screech was given. Sanja took her place in a position in the nearby trees where she and her fellow umpires can see the whole field. Every pup got in their positions with the Northern fox, Humphrey, and Rita starting off.

One of the umpires flew up. When she flew over the first three pups, she hooted, starting the event.

Instantaneously, they began to climb up the rocks, hopping over them one by one. The area was not big so Humphrey tried to avoid the others as much as possible. He remembered Kate's father had told him that it was illegal to jump from a rock that already had a player on it. This rule insured that nobody would get seriously hurt like Salty did.

Feeling very nervous, Humphrey managed to tag Kate being third place but not by far. Kate gave it her all, jumping really fast into second place passing Garth. When she tagged Lilly, her paws started to turn red.

"Not bad," said Garth after he passed the race on. "Not bad for a Western."

Lilly tried to do the same as Kate, but she had the steepest part of the trial. Plus, on her leg was Nars who was good on the rocks. The Northerners were now far ahead again almost done with their fourth leg.

And with that, the race stayed the same with the North in first, West in second, and East in third until Humphrey was up again for the sixth leg. He had to hurry to get up there before the race could catch up to him so he was very tired. But he didn't want to let Kate down. He would try his hardest and that was final.

When his time came again, every team was about tied. The race had drew in many spectators of all critters. The ones of the West were cheering Humphrey's name. Unbelievably, this motivation caused him to be in first. Now even the rest of the Western team below was cheering him on even though they could barely see him, even Can-do.

But then at the top of the hill, the memory of what happened to Salty flowed back. There was one more obstacle before the finish line: a sharp turn to the right on the outside of a boulder. It was almost exactly like how it was the last event. Humphrey knew this was the end. Thinking that speed would solve the problem, he sped up. Unfortunately, all it did was backfire.

On the turn, his momentum kept him going forward on the slippery lifeless dirt. His increased speed caused him to become about ten feet off course and fall to the ground. The whole crowd below gasped as the other two teams made it up the hill and were gaining on him.

"Get up Humphrey! Get up!" yelled Coach Winston.

"You can do it!" Kate shouted. "Don't let this stupid hard turn get to you!"

But it wasn't enough. Within a flash, the Northerner, Rose passed the turn with flying colors. Even though she too slipped off course, the claws from her little paws were able to get a better grip on the dirt. Foxes were known to have amazing claws. Winston suspected that that was the prime reason Flynn put her in the Games.

The Eastern, Rita came soon after. She too slipped, falling also. Humphrey seized this opportunity and got up. But before he could make a run for it, she bumped into him, knocking him down, and stepping on his paws. He got up again but by that point he was so tired that it was too late.

"Yes!" said Smokey. "The Westerns are eliminated!"

"What?!" said Winston. "Wait! What?! Wasn't that intentional?" he asked Sanja above.

"Impossible from here," she answered. "My colleagues say it's an accident."

"How?"'

"From up here, it looks pretty natural unlike the last event. I'm sorry Winston, but I must do my job as promised." She came to the audience and delivered the news. "Attention critters. The following collision between the Western Omega and the Eastern Alpha has been decided as not intentional. Unless further investigation can prove the claims of the last event, the Western team is hereby eliminated from the Great Wolf Games. The North will definitely move on, and the East will too." After that, the Northerners began their chants.

"For the Northerners! For the Northerners! For the Northerners!"

The Westerns went up to Humphrey who was still lying on the ground.

"This is all your fault!" said Can-do. "This is why Omegas can't be in the Games. They aren't athletic enough. This idiot just cost us the race!"

"Hey! Lay off!" yelled Kate, pushing him back. They growled at each other

"Please guys. Don't do this!" said Lilly as she went in between them. "Can't we all just get along?"

"I can't take this no more! This Omega is so dumb that he can't finish his own race!"

"Shut up Can-do! It's not his fault! Humphrey is the nicest wolf I've ever met, and you're just spitting in his face!"

"Whatever. The bird said it was unintentional, so it is his fault. I'm outta' here." Can-do then left

"Fine! We're eliminated so we don't need you!"

"Calm down Kate," said Hutch. "Just let him be. Are you okay Humphrey?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"Good. Here comes coach." After talking with the other coaches, Winston walked over to them. He didn't look very happy.

"You had a good run pups. I think everybody did a great job. But now it's time to go home. Maybe next year we'll have it, but now is a time to take a rest and breathe."

"Are you okay Dad?"

"*sniff* Yeah, Kate just ...um got something in my eye. I'll go get your parents, Humphrey."

"Thank you, sir."

"Right... Well, it was nice working with you guys. Come on, Kate. We must be home before Eve gets dinner."

"Okay, bye Humphrey."

"Uh... bye."

**Later at night...**

After dinner, Kate made her way to the place were Humphrey had fallen at the top of the hill. There, she sat down and began pondering on how to master these sharp turns. Perhaps they could be useful in hunts. How had wolves not figured a way around this? She was determined to find out.

On the turn, she began practicing over and over again, trying to find a way. It must be something really complex as even the Northerners haven't figured it out yet. Then she thought about jumping. Would that help? What if she jumped and turned? As far as she knew, nobody attempted that. She tried it, running very fast. At about three feet from the turn, she planted with both front paws and leaped in the air. Landing, she slid. Trying to stop it, she pressed down her paw. Her momentum then twirled her around in a circle with her paw in the center. This have her an idea.

Kate tried again, jumping and landing. This time as soon as she landed, she put her paw down and spun herself, leaning her weight to one side until she faced the direction she wanted. It was a new move that needed some work but possibly could be revolutionary. If only she had done this sooner maybe Humphrey would become the first Omega could win. How hadn't anybody else thought of this?


End file.
